Experiment SxS
by i am shinigami
Summary: Squall remembers his time with Seifer before Ultimecia (SHOUNEN-AI) and later deals with his return. Rinoa bashing!
1. Default Chapter

The Experiment  
  
I just wrote this (I haven't spellchecked yet so please forgive the errors). I warn   
all YAOI HATERS AND SHOUNEN-AI HATERS to leave right now!!!! (If boy/boy   
romance offends you then leave!) If I get a positive review I will continue…so far this is   
Squall remembering his first kiss with Seifer but Seifer will return later on. Also any   
suggestions would be very helpful…(this is my first fanfic). Anyway enjoy!!!! ^_^   
(Hopefully!) ^_^  
  
I couldn't believe he was gone. He might be dead, my lover. My cherished one, I   
remember the day before the SeeD exam with perfect clarity. It replays in my mind as   
though it is some kind of silent, black and white movie. It was just for show, to let him   
show off to the juniors. Because even though I refused to admit it, I enjoyed the   
'Disciplinary Committee' as much as he did.   
  
We thought it would be fun to let off a little steam before the exam tomorrow. When we   
were discussing it some kids had overheard and started taunting us. So we decided to   
make it public as an ironic joke. After all, who realized that Seifer was the one that kept   
me from going insane? We both suffered from some kind of depression, it used to be   
unbearable when I was alone. But about two years ago it had struck just as I was going to   
meet him for a duel. He got worried and came looking for me, much to his shock he   
found me lying on the floor clutching my sides in agony. As soon as I saw him come   
through the door I started laughing uncontrollably, I mean there I was, vulnerable. I was   
sure he would just leave there, that or bring his posse to witness the 'breaking of the   
Lion's heart.'   
  
Instead, to my everlasting shock, he smiled tenderly and gathered me into his arms. I   
froze then; I hadn't felt any non-violent human contact in nine years. He carried me over   
to the bed and started whispering something about lions. I don't really remember what he   
said, all I can remember is the feeling of contentment when he started stroking my back   
and running his hand through my hair.  
  
When I woke up the next morning I thought it had been a dream. Just as I started my   
inner monologue (other people call it weird but it helps me sort out my problems), Seifer   
entered my room and asked if I was feeling any better. Instead of answering I found   
myself once again in his arms. He carried me to the bathroom and forced me to look at   
myself in the mirror. He then lectured me about eating responsibly and taking care of   
myself.   
  
This of course completely freaked me out, though I was able to conclude that last night   
was in fact reality. He must have noticed that I had tuned him out because he glared at   
me and ordered me to get dressed. As soon as I put on my clothes he grabbed my wrist   
and dragged me to the infirmary. Dr. Kowadaki was busy at the moment so he sat me   
down on one of the beds and sat beside me so that our thighs were touching. I cocked my   
head and looked at him quizzically.   
  
"Why do you care so much Seifer?" I was honestly puzzled as to why anyone would   
bother with me. I didn't have anything to offer anyone; not friendship, not love, there was   
nothing that I could do right. I was really clumsy despite my skill with the gunblade. Not   
to mention scrawny and antisocial (by habit mind you, not by choice).   
  
He shook his head slowly, causing his bangs to flop over his eyes. Even though I couldn't   
see the amusement in his emerald, cat like eyes I could see the wry smile he was   
desperately trying to curb.   
  
"You don't understand, do you Leonhart?" In one fluid movement he stood up and   
framed my face with the palms of his hand. He pressed his lips to mine in a chaste kiss.   
Instinctively I leaned forward, wrapping my arm around his neck. He chuckled and   
pulled away, keeping his hands around me face. 


	2. Remembering

Experiment SxS  
  
(Okay I wrote a second chapter, I'll probably make this long (not an epic though^_^)lol. It changes POV from Squall to Seifer about 1/3 of the way through, so don't get too confused when the pov changes. Again I didn't spellcheck and have no beta reader so please forgive the errors. I would really appreciate it people would tell me what they want to happen next. Anyway please review with ideas and comments. Thanks to all the people that reviewed!!! ^_^  
  
WARNING this is SHOUNEN-AI so if you don't like boy/boy romance then please leave!!!!!  
  
I am night and he is my day. I only reflect his beauty. The pain I feel has not diminished with time; it has grown and threatens to overtake me. My soul cries out for his warm embrace, his comforting caresses and his tender words of love.   
  
I remember the feeling of contentment and utter peace that I felt that night. At first I was hesitant to believe that he could love me. I was so scared that it was just another dream that would disappear when the sun rose. Instead I woke up in his arms; the comforter strewn around our entangled legs. My head lay on his chest and I could hear the beating of his heart.   
  
I smiled and nuzzled the crook of his neck. He moaned faintly and tightened his arms around my waist. He smelled like blood and thunder, strangely reassuring.   
  
"Seifer...?" He turned his sleepy gaze towards me. "Mmmmm...?" I blushed; it felt natural to wake up next to him. His eyes widened and he chuckled. "What?" I demanded, if he said he regretted this I knew I wouldn't be able to stand the heartbreak. In one short night he had shattered my defenses and left me vulnerable. In truth the power he held over my emotions was a little frightening. In his hands lay my weakness, but in contrast I knew he could also be my strength if I let him.   
  
"I thought...that this might have been a dream. I wasn't sure whether this was just another fantasy." He was stammering...the great leader of the Disciplinary  
Committee was stuttering. As soon as he realized what he said his face began to turn a dark red. I watched, riveted, as the color spread across his cheeks and down his neck. I grinned, for the first time I felt like a normal teenager. I wasn't alone anymore.   
  
Hyne, does he even realize how adorable he is? His smile is so captivating; it makes the sun seem like just another simple star. When I woke up this morning and felt Squall in my arms I was sure that it was just a dream, one of many.   
Instead Squall is made of flesh and bones. His tousled hair covers his shy gray eyes and his hard body is lying across my own.   
  
How long has he been suffering for? I want to protect him so that he never gets hurt again. I trace his scar with my fingers, never again will I hurt him. He is my other half, no one else understands me. Even when we were rivals it was never personal. It was the outlet for our frustration with the world. I never realized that he was so fragile, so shattered and broken. I have the same seizures as he does. It started last April, I was fighting with the GF Shiva. The details are already becoming hazy; my memories seem to fade quickly, slipping through my mind too quickly for me to grasp.   
  
Anyway as I was fighting a T-Rexaur I felt a sudden chill go through me, as though I was freezing from the inside out.   
  
Shiva appeared before me, she was an imposing creature. She looked as though she was sculpted from pale blue ice. Her cold beauty was flawless. Her physical perfection and cold disposition were reminiscent of Squall (maybe that's why I trust her so much). Unlike Carbuncle and the other GFs, she refused to kneel. Instead she stood proudly as though I should instead bow to her, I did. At that moment she smiled warmly and placed her hands on my shoulders.   
  
"Seifer Almsay, you are a child of fire and earth. You shall fare well on your adventures as a SeeD. I will always serve you as both a friend and an ally." Her voice became pleading as she said her last words. "Please Seifer...care for him.   
My child of ice and thunder, he is in pain and I cannot help him." With those words she disappeared, leaving behind frost covered walls and a cold wind. Her speech that day is one memory that will not fade. I know what she meant now and I will protect him with my love and with my life.   
  
He will never again be an exile. I will never leave his side. I never had a dream before; I was always too angry at the world to contemplate my future. I always felt as though everyone understand their purpose in life except me. now, I have a romantic dream; to always love Squall and take care of him.   
  
I took hold of his hand and held it over my heart. "Squall, do you want to become a SeeD?" Before this I didn't care about SeeD or anything. It was just a waste of time and effort but if he cares about this then I'll try my best.   
  
He smirked at me and laughed. A sweet and innocent sound, I would never have thought that the 'Ice Prince' of Balamb would have such a beautiful laugh. My shock must have showed on my face. He turned towards me and looked into my eyes. Not many people know this but Squall has very expressive eyes; when he's feeling intense emotions (like when we're dueling) they turn a dark sapphire blue. When he feels sad or depressed they become a molten silver; right now they were a light ice blue.   
  
His eyes are amazing, inhuman even. I swear that sometimes his pupils become slitted like those of a cat when he's really really pissed off. It surprises me that they were never like that when we fought, even when we scarred each other they remained human.   
  
I was forced out of my musings by a gentle tug on my hair. He winked lewdly and once again I was shocked into silence. His emotions can change so quickly it's hard to keep up with. He's also extremely fast, it can be bewildering if you're not used to it. That's why I'm the only one who will practice with him, everyone else is easily neutralized in one fluid movement.   
  
Hyne, that's one of the reasons that I care so deeply for him. He is my equal, no one else can be compared to him. We are the missing pieces of each other, exact opposites but similar in many ways.   
  
"Seifer..." His voice was hesitant, "Do you have a dream now? I never did, I despised the fools that believed in justice and peace..." His voice became an unintelligible whisper. I knew what he wanted to say and I knew what my answer would be.   
  
"We'll fight our way, for what we believe in. Not for Garden, not for Cid and not for some romantic fairytale..." He interrupted me then and decided to voice his thoughts.   
  
"I have a romantic dream Seifer. There's no slain dragon or beautiful princess." At this point I was confused, wasn't that what made a fairytale? The Knight, the Dragon, the Princess and the happy ending.   
  
"My dream is to fight alongside you as a SeeD. I don't want to slay dragons or rescue fair maidens with true love's first kiss." 


End file.
